


a knight in shiny stilettos

by wvlfqveen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Non-Binary Malia Tate, cis dude being gross no surprise here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent kind of regretted going out for a drink alone; it made her an easy target. At least until a dangerous, strawberry blonde saviour swoops in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a knight in shiny stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Let me get something clear: Allison Argent can handle herself but she's also just a mere bisexual and Lydia is well...Lydia.
> 
> This is based on the classic "this gross asshoole is hitting on me so someone swoops in and pretends they're my date" au.

Allison Argent considered herself a sensible person, who, for the most part, could make great choices. So she was a little more than pissed when going out for a drink turned out to be a bad idea.

Having just moved to San Francisco from Chicago, she hadn’t had a chance to make friends which is why she was out alone, in a club she’d never been to. The music was okay and the alcohol was fine, but the people? Not so much.

“Come on, sweetheart, don’t be like that”, said the guy who was still, unsuccessfully, hitting on her, even though she had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past ten minutes. He was at least double her age, and not even good looking at that; his beard was patchy, he was slowly working his way up to being completely bald, and his nose made him look like Squidward. He seemed to be sweating through his light blue t-shirt, which already had a suspicious stain right on his chest. “I’m just trying to make some friendly conversation.”

“Are you? I didn’t notice”, she responded, tone clipped. She downed a shot of vodka; her second. She didn’t intend to get fully drunk with this guy around.

A big, hairy hand slid on hers. At least five different maneuvers, in which he ended up with his ass on the ground, flashed through her head.  
“Would it help if we went somewhere private? You look a little tense.”

The fucking nerve. She turned to look at him, jaw clenched in anger, when a slender arm wrapped around her waist.

“Is there a reason why you’re talking to my girlfriend that closely?”, a sweet voice asked, dripping venom. They kissed her on the cheek. “Hey babe”, they greeted, like an afterthought.

She looked down at her savior and her breath caught. They were very beautiful, with long, wavy, strawberry blond hair, and were wearing a simple, long sleeved, bodycon dress that hugged their curves. The black colour made their pale skin stand out even more. They were wearing black stilettos and looked ready to step on the man’s face with them.

She put her own arm around the other’s waist. “Well? Aren’t you gonna answer my girlfriend?”, she asked the guy, who seemed to be sweating more now. He looked back and forth between the two with bulging eyes.

“Uh…no. I’m going”, he said, and disappeared in the crowd as quickly as he could.

“Thank God he’s gone”, said Allison after a beat. “If he’d tried to pull the “can I watch” thing I would have murdered him.”

Her savior laughed a high, melodious laugh that managed to put a smile on Allison’s face, the one with the dimples and everything.

They stared at her. “You’re cute. What’s your name?”

“Allison. And do you say that to every girl you rescue or just me?”

“I don’t make a habit of rescuing pretty girls. I’m Lydia.”

Lydia still hadn’t let go of her. This close, Allison could smell her perfume, something flowery and sweet. Her heart started pounding.

“Well Lydia”, she said, tucking a curled strand of hair behind her ear, “can I buy you a drink?”

Lydia smiled slowly. She really was beautiful, breathtaking even. “Wanna dance first?”

Allison smiled and nodded. Lydia pulled her to the dance floor just as a familiar song came on.

She giggled. Lydia paused her walking (or strutting really; Allison was trying really hard not to stare at her hips) and looked at her with her head tilted. “What’s so funny?”

“We just came to dance”, she explained “and this song is called “Pornstar Dancing”.” Under Lydia’s scrutiny, she felt inexplicably silly. She opened her mouth to defend herself somehow, save some of her dignity, but Lydia was pulling her again, right into a spot in the middle of the dancefloor.

Lydia turned to face her with a smirk. Allison felt it all the way down to her toes.

“Well, we can’t miss an opportunity like that”, said Lydia, and went to work.

Lydia danced like she moved and talked; with devastating, beautiful precision, her hips never missing a beat, every flick of hair and every glance under her lashes measured. She was getting a lot of attention from nearby dancers, but her eyes didn't stray from Allison’s.

Later, she would be unable to recall how long they danced for. It could have been seconds or hours and it wouldn’t have mattered; the only thing she  clearly was Lydia’s body against hers, her scent in her nose and her hair tickling her when it touched her own arms.

They stumbled to the bar several songs later, giggling with exhilaration. They ordered (a sex on the beach for Lydia and vodka with orange juice for Allison) and sat on the stools, their knees bumping.

“So”, started Allison, sipping her drink, “did you come here alone?”

“No”, answered Lydia “I came with a few friends but I’m basically the fifth wheel.” She said this with a small smile on her face instead of bitterness. Allison mirrored her expression.

“They all finally got together recently”, explained Lydia, flicking her hair back “because they’re stubborn and blind. It was all my genius work.”

“I bet”, said Allison.

Lydia, cutting right to the chase, put a hand on her knee and leaned forward. “Allison”, she murmured, close to her ear. Allison’s heart pounded. “Can I take you home tonight? Or maybe at least have your number?”

Allison smirked, imitating Lydia from earlier, and grabbed her hand, paying for their drinks with the other. “Where’s your stuff?”

Lydia gave her a heated look. Allison’s knees suddenly felt shaky.

“Let’s go grab it”, she said, and pulled Allison with her, barely giving her time to grab her own purse.

When they got to Lydia’s booth in the back, there was only one couple there, talking. They glanced up at their arrival, their eyes on Allison.

“Oh good, you’re not making out. That would have been awkward. This is Allison”, introduced Lydia, grabbing her purse from the corner of the booth.

The person closest to Allison smiled at her. They had a brilliant smile; their eyes crinkled with the size of it. “Hi, I’m Kira. This is my datefriend, Malia.”

Malia smiled at her politely and immediately returned their attention on Kira, their face resembling the heart eyes emoji. “I can’t believe I can call you my girlfriend now.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at the adorable couple before her. “I’m leaving with Allison. Where are the other two lovebirds?”

Kira looked at her, a little distractedly; Malia was now nuzzling her neck. “ Derek and Stiles? Somewhere in the club, dancing. Are you staying over at hers?”

Lydia looked at her in question. “Sure”, said Allison, shrugging.

“Then call us when you get there.”

Lydia patted Kira on the head. “Yes, mom. Have fun.”

Kira grinned. “Thanks. It was nice to meet you!”, she said and waved.

Allison waved back. Lydia pulled her through the crowd again, reaching the door quite quickly as the crowd parted. She must have looked terrifying.

“They’re adorable.”

Lydia smiled a smile quite different from her sharp, flirty ones. This was one was softer and it made Allison’s heart clench.

Uh oh.

“Yes, they are”, said Lydia, oblivious to Allison’s plight. They exited the club, slightly cooler air hitting them. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

Lydia laced her fingers through her own and put her mouth close to her ear. Allison shivered.

“Take me home.”

Allison grinned. This was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
